Je serais fidèle
by eric clutter
Summary: Chigusa devient nostalgique et se remémore les moments passés avec son prince bien-aimé, Rakan. Chanson de Marc Antoine de la comédie musicale Cléopâtre.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Shiho Sugiura. Le chanteur est Florent Étienne.  
**

_Je serais fidèle_

_On se retrouve un jour ou l'autre, sur le chemin de quelqu'un d'autre._

Une rencontre entre un démon et le prince de ses rêves.

_La peur au ventre, le cœur à nu, de se perdre une fois de plus._

Un doute subsiste mais la réalité est tout autre et tellement exquise à vivre.

_Mais on avance l'un envers l'autre, devant l'inconnu._

Je te protège de tout et contre tout, on continuera notre route ensemble jusqu'à notre but ultime.

_Bien sûr tremblant de faire une faute, un geste imprévu._

Il m'est arrivé de te blesser... j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je ne suis pas très doué dans les relations humaines et ça se fait parfois ressentir.

_Un jour ou l'autre on se dit je t'aime._

Je crois être tombé amoureux au premier regard. J'ai pris conscience de mon état d'esprit tardivement car je n'ai pas l'habitude d'éprouver cela.

_Et bien sûr on n'est plus vraiment le même._

Quand je suis à tes côtés... je suis différent. Quand tu me donnes un ordre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler et de me sentir bien.

_Je serais fidèle à l'amour, et à un seul être._

J'aime quand tu me gifles et quand tu es en colère pour moi ou que tu ne cesses de me gronder car je veux t'avoir pour moi.

_Je serais fidèle sans regrets, ni rien qui m'arrête._

La première fois qu'on s'est vu, je t'avais pris pour le prince de ma dimension. Une erreur stupide, j'ai vite compris que tu n'avais rien à voir avec cet homme vil et cruel. Tu en étais l'exact opposé.

_Je tiendrais parole aux promesses que je veux te faire._

On aurait dit une jeune pousse toute douce. Tu respirais la bonté, Sanome... aussi fraîche qu'une fleur épanouit.

_Je serais fidèle à l'amour, qui m'a fait renaître._

J'étais étonné de voir autant de gentillesse incarné en une seule personne.

_Qui peut donner son avenir, qui peut vouloir ne plus s'enfuir._

Si l'amour que l'on éprouve est aussi fort on l'avoue à l'être aimé. Peu importe comment j'essayais de refouler mes sentiments pensant que c'était mauvais, je n'y arrivais pas. Je t'aimais de plus en plus. Au moment où j'ai découvert que nous pourrions revenir chez nous, je croyais que nous ne nous verrions plus.

_Tirer un trait sur son passé, n'avoir plus rien à regretter._

Je pensais que c'était parfait en te laissant dans ton monde, là où tu avait vécut depuis ta naissance. J'avais été un peu dur en affirmant que j'avais besoin d'un Sanome et non de toi. J'agissais pour le mieux selon moi, même si c'était cruel envers toi, mon amour.

_Qui sait encore ce qu'il désire, et puis s'engager._

« Je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi parce que je t'aime. C'est mieux ainsi n'est ce pas ? » A cet instant, j'étais on ne peut plus sincère.

_Même s'il a tort, même si le pire, est à regretter._

Après que le prince enlève la fille Sanome, tu m'as dit : « Shigusa, tu as dit que tu m'aimais ? Si tu m'aimes... alors, les sentiments sont là. Les autres sentiments vont aussi venir rapidement si tu restes avec des personnes. »

_Qui n'a pas un jour, sut dire je t'aime._

Je te suivrais sans poser de questions, mon prince bien-aimé. Tu m'as demandé de t'emmener avec moi, refuser m'était impossible. J'avais tellement envie de te ramener que j'aurais pu le faire de force.

_Et qui pour toujours, n'était plus le même._

J'étais très heureux que tu sois venu avec moi. Tu n'as pas eu de crainte en contemplant le désert hostile qui représentait en grande partie notre terre. Le plus important était que tu te trouvais ici... avec moi.

_Je serais fidèle à l'amour et à un seul être._

J'aime t'avoir fréquemment dans mes bras. Quand tu es enlacé par quelqu'un d'autre, je ne peux m'empêcher de me joindre à cette étreinte, je dois être jaloux...

_Je serais fidèle sans regrets, ni rien qui m'arrête._

Les autres me traitent souvent de pervers parce que j'agis bizarrement selon eux avec toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

_Je tiendrais parole aux promesses que je veux te faire._

J'ai découvert tes différents visages. Le Rakan en colère, le Rakan autoritaire, le Rakan heureux, le Rakan qui pleure pour moi quand je suis blessé...

_Je serais fidèle à l'amour, qui m'a fait renaître._

De toutes tes expressions je déteste celle que tu montres quand tu es triste. Ça me fait mal, une douleur vive dans la poitrine et si profonde qu'elle m'est insupportable.

_Je serais fidèle._

Mon nom... mon monde et le fait que je dois éliminer tout les Ayame... c'est ma seule mémoire... Mais grâce à toi, j'ai acquis de nouveaux souvenirs qui resteront gravés dans mon esprit sans ne plus pouvoir s'effacer.

_Je serais fidèle à l'amour, et à un seul être._

« Tu es une précieuse créature vivante. » Je t'ai souvent dit ça, tu supposais que j'étais là car tu me permettais de survivre. Au début, c'était peut-être pour cette raison... j'ai fini par changer et j'utilisais ces mots pour montrer à quel point tu m'étais précieux.

_Je serais fidèle sans regrets, ni rien qui m'arrête._

Nous ferons disparaître ce prince Ayame. Touji, Narushige, Kazuhi et ses amis ainsi que moi, nous t'assisterons et te protègerons jusqu'au bout. Où les fils du destin nous mèneront-ils ?

_Je tiendrais parole aux promesses que je veux te faire._

Une aventure qui sera longue et mouvementée. Les dangers sont présents mais nous seront tous présents auprès de toi. Il y aura des moments difficiles mais aussi des moments tranquilles et plaisants

_Je serais fidèle à l'amour, qui m'a fait renaître._

Tu disais que c'était ta destinée de venir ici. Était-ce aussi écrit que nous nous rencontrions. Un jour, j'ai entendu une phrase « Notre destinée est décrétée par avance. »

_Je serais fidèle._

Rakan... le prince Sanome qui apporte la lumière sur notre terre désertique. Tu nous a apporté les plantes, la verdure, les végétaux et une lueur d'espoir.

_Je serais fidèle._

Tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour de la façon la plus merveilleuse qu'il me fut donné de voir. Tu es le soleil de mon existence et ma raison de vivre. Celui pour qui la vie à une importance et peu importe à qui elle est accordée : que ce soit un monstre, un enfant maudit ou un enfant rejeté. Je t'aime pour ça. Mon amour, la lumière de mon être... j'espère que toi aussi tu m'avoueras un jour que tu m'aimes à la folie... Ta simple présence suffit à mon bonheur mais... est-ce trop demander de vouloir plus ?


End file.
